Serial Rapist
by chicagopoliceandfiredepartment
Summary: Chicago PD gets a tough case involving two career entitled rapist. They call NYPD's Special Victims Unit over to help. Sergeant Benson gets taken hostage and Erin Lindsay is the only one that can save her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Serial Rapist Chapter One**_

Previously on Chicago PD

"You happen to still have my spot open?" Erin asked Voight.

"Yeah."

"Can I come back? The Federal Task Force is just something I can't do." She told him.

"You beat you can. Come here." He said and gave Erin a hug.

Now on Chicago PD.

"The twin brothers are Alex Drake and Collin Drake. They have so far done seven rapes here in Chicago and dozens more in other states. We were just informed about this from their last victim Mariah Blake." Lindsay informed the SVU detectives and the rest of the unit. She took out a picture of Mariah Blake and pined it to the board. "This is Mariah Blake, 23 years old, turns out she used to live in New York. Before the brothers kidnapped her, she worked at a restaurant called Johnny's. The employees didn't seem to notice that she was gone." She added.

"She have any family?" Fin asked.

"Doesn't look like she has a whole lot but she does have a sister." Replied Erin.

"What about any friends?" Fin then asked.

"Not sure, but I'll look into that." She told him.

"Mariah's friend was just found. She says Alex raped her." Said Atwater getting off the phone.

West Side Hospital Room 327.

"You Mariah Blake's friend?" Fin asked as he walked into the room.

"Who are you?" she asked. Fin flashed her badge at her. The girl started to get a little shaky.

"No—He didn't rape me—I don't know what my friend told you, but Alex—he would never hurt me." She told them stumbling over just about every other word. There was a pause and Fin knew she was lying.

"Listen, he won't find out you told us, okay? We just need to know what he did to you." He said. She took a deep breath.

"I—I can't tell you, please just leave me alone." She said turning her head away from them. They walked out of the hospital.

"The guy raped her and she's covering for him." Said Atwater as they got in the car.

"Yeah, I know." Fin's phone rang. He answer it and put it on speaker.

"Fin here." He said.

"You still at the hospital?" he heard Amaro asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"We just left." He replied.

"Dammit." He heard Amaro say under her breath.

"Why? I can turn around if I need to?" He could hear Amaro talking in the background to Voight.

"We think Alex is going to take her out of the hospital and possibly cause a hostage situation." Amaro informed Fin. Fin immediately started turning around making a sharp turned that made Atwater grab the handle.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way back to the hospital now." Said Fin.

"What did your partner say?" Atwater asked. Fin looked at him then back on the road.

"I think Alex is going to cause a hostage situation." Fin replied.

West Side Hospital Detective Tutuola and Detective Atwater stand outside the entrance with the Crisis Squad.

"We got a lock on Alex." Said one of the officers.

"My partner and I are going to go in." Fin informed the other cops.

"You get one chance detectives and that's it." Fin heard the commanding officer in charge say.

"Yeah, we got it." Replied Fin.

"Go ahead, we'll watch from behind." Said the commanding officer. Detective Tutuola looked at Atwater. He nodded his and gave him the signal to go in. Atwater busted the doors in. They didn't expect to see what they saw once they entered.

"Detective Tutuola we need and update." Said the commanding officer.

"Mariah's dead." Fin told him.

"You let my detective go in there?" Benson said walking up to the commanding officer in charge. Benson had got a call from Sergeant Voight saying they needed her here.

"Yes, sir. They know what they're doing." The officer replied.

"I'm going in, I know how to handle this situations." Benson while loading her gun.

"Mariah's dead, your detective just updated us." Benson stood there shocked for a moment.

"What? How?" she asked.

"Don't know, I'm assuming Alex shot her." He replied.

"You're _assuming._" Said Benson annoyed.

"Well, no—

"Do you have any proof at all that he shot her?"


	3. Chapter 3

"No but—

"I'm going in, I'm the Sergeant in charge here, I have to make sure my detectives get out alive." She told him as she headed into West Side Hospital.

Benson made her way into West Side Hospital. She got through the front doors into the lobby area were the hostage situation was. Fin was right, Mariah was dead on the floor. The hostages all sitting on the couch. The doctors and nurses standing next to each other. Alex was there holding a doctor and pointing a gun at her neck.

"Now you all know I'm serious and I mean business!" he shouted. Benson aimed her gun at him.

"Alex, put the gun down and let her go." She said. Alex turned to face her.

"How about you be my hostage then Sergeant Benson." He said firmly.

"Ok, Alex—I'll be your hostage. Leave these people alone." She said putting her gun back on her belt.

"NO! The gun belongs on the table!" he said.

"Okay, I'm setting in on the table. Can you see that?" she told him setting it on the table. She put both of her hands up in the air.

"Alex, come in… Where are you? We're running late on schedule. You got the girl?" said a voice coming from Alex. Alex took out a communication device. He pressed the green button.

"I'm coming, but I don't have the girl—I got someone better." He said looking directly at Benson.

Benson couldn't stop thinking about were where Fin and detective Atwater. If she was the hostage maybe she could find them. She was already too late for Mariah. Alex was too busy talking to his bother.

"Sergeant Benson." Said one of the officers. She pulled out her device.

"Yeah I'm here. My detective was right. Mariah's dead, but I can't seem to find detective Tutuola and Atwater. I'm being taking as a hostage. Don't expect me to come back." She said and clicked off.

"Benson—

"Who you talking to?" Alex demanded.

"The commanding officer in charge, he wanted an update and I gave him one." She replied. Alex threw her hands cuffs and she rolled her eyes.

"Cuff yourself, I don't think I need to teach you, Sergeant." He said while she cuffed both of her hands together. Alex grabbed her arm tightly as they went out through the back exit. There was a black van which Alex threw her in there. Alex got in the driver's seat and then the door opened again and this time it was Collin. He hooped in and closed the door as Alex drove off. He set his backpack on the ground unzipping it. He pulled out duck tap and more hand cuffs. He cuffed her legs together and put the grey duck tap over her mouth, making it very hard for her to breath and move. Then he pulled out his gun and sat across from her waving the gun at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Detective, detective. What am I going to do with you?" he said.

_**This was Chapter One of the story. I'm not sure what title I'm going to use in the end but for now I'm using Serial Rapist. Hope you guys like it so far! There may be a few errors, sorry about that! Story To Be Continued. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Erin parked on the side of the road next to her house. She walked up and stood still for a second. Then she carefully grabbed the knob of the door and opened it slowly. She walked in, her house was a complete mess. The next step she took, she heard the tiger of a gun and she froze.

"Welcome home, detective Lindsay." She heard.

Erin saw Collin step in front of her. The only difference was that he was pointing a gun at Olivia.

"Do what my brother says." He said. Erin turned her head to face Alex. Alex stepped forward to her. She could her him breathing on him.

"Be a good girl Erin." He whispered in her ear. Erin then felt his hands on her body. His hands moved up and down under her shirt.

"Don't touch her!" she heard Olivia shoot. Erin tried looking away but Alex grabbed her face tightly.

"At least at like you're enjoying it." He said and let go. He grabbed Erin's arm and brought her out to the living room where Olivia was tied to a chair. He forced her onto the couch.

"Olivia and Collin are going to be the audience, so be good. And if you scream—I will shot your friend. Is that clear?" he asked. Erin nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you!" he shouted.

"Yes!" she yelled. Alex was on top of her. He started to feel all around her body. She didn't like it. She was being raped. The worst part was that Olivia had to sit and watch it. Alex forcefully took off her shirt and then her pants, leaving her bra and underwear on. Erin didn't want any more of this. She saw a gun lying on the floor. Alex grabbed her breast tightly and looked at her in the face.

"See, it wasn't that hard." He said now reaching for a bottle of pills. Oh god, she didn't like pills. He unscrewed the cap off and poured a few pills into his hands.

"These will make all the pain go away honey." He said then opened her mouth and stuffed them down her throat. She tried not to but he forced her to take them. She couldn't remember anything that happened next.

Chicago PD squad room.

"Erin's not answering her phone." Halstead told Ruzek. Erin had now been gone for four hours. He was worried.

"Maybe she's driving." Ruzek said. Jay was sitting at his desk. Erin said she would be back in a couple of hours. He was going to wait another hour before trying her cell again.

Apartment of detective Erin Lindsay.

A/N: I'll try and get the rest of this chapter up tomorrow or later tonight. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. I have tests and exams coming up so I don't have as much time to work on it. I'm also a college student so another reason why I won't have a lot of time to work on this. If you like this story, go and check out my other fanfic of Chicago Fire and Chicago PD. Title is Fire House Revenge. Would love some feedback! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Apartment of detective Erin Lindsay.

Erin woke up in a daze. She could barely remember what happened. She was chained to a bed. After a few minutes everything thing started to come back slowly. Remembering that Alex raped her then forced drugs down her throat. She saw a picture of Teddy taped to the backboard of the bed. The room was almost dark, hardly any lightning. She was now hoping Jay had noticed how long she had been gone. Hoping that she would be rescued by the team soon. The door cracked opened and in came Alex. She wanted this bastard dead, more than anything. She noticed that he was holding a gun at his side.

"Nice to see you up and awake. My brother is cooking some breakfast for you. I bet you're starving." He told her. He came up towards her standing next to the bed. He looked at the picture of Teddy.

"It would be ashamed to see something happen to your brother after all his been through." He added. He pulled out some duct tape, and put it over her mouth. She tried screaming and that was no use.

"You see, all of my victims… well the hardly live to tell their stories. And I don't think you'll live through this honey." He said. He leaned forward to say it in her ear.

"If you do live to tell your stories, I will find out and kill your mother, brother and your lover—what's his name again? I think it's Jay." He said. Alex sat the gun down on the table next to her and then sat on top of her. He felt her stomach and then her breast. She just wished that he would have drugged her for this part. He leaned forward, in her face.

"You friend, well she's being good for my brother." He said in her ear. She heard a knock on the door.

"What? What do you want? I'm in a middle of something, can't you see?" Alex said annoyed.

"Olivia wants to talk to you." Collin replied.

"Well, tell her I'm busy with Erin here. I'll be done soon though." He told Collin.

"Alex, I think this needs to stop—

"Leave! Get out!" Alex shouted at him as Collin closed the door and left.

Chicago PD squad room.

It had now been six hours since Erin had left. She hadn't come back. He tried her cell again.

"This is detective Erin Lindsay, sorry I can't get to the phone right now—

Halstead hung up. He saw Voight come out of his office.

"I think something happened to Erin, boss." Halstead told Voight. Voight stopped and came over to his desk.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been gone for six hours, said she would be back in a few, it's been six hours. I'm worried." He explained.

"Well, if you're so worried about her, why don't you go and check her house." Voight suggested.

"I will then." Halstead said grabbing his things and headed off to Erin's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Jay was on his way over to Erin's apartment. He got there and saw her car parked on the side of the street. He parked a few cars behind hers. He got out and walked up to the door. He was about to knock when he noticed the door was opened. Jay pulled out his gun and slowly opened the door all the way. The house was a disaster. When he got to the living room there was a chair and it looked like someone had recently been tied to it. He started to go over to Erin's room. He tried the door knob but it was locked.

"Chicago Police!" he shouted. He heard a scream and it sounded like Erin. He kicked down the door and saw Erin tied to a bed with duct tape on her mouth. He rushed over to her.

"You okay?" he asked her while taking the tape off her.

"Does it look like I'm alright? Where's Olivia?" she asked Jay.

"What do you mean? You're the only one here."

"Alex and Collin they took her and left me here." She said coughing. Jay untied her arms and legs. Erin immediately hugged him. After a few minutes they parted.

"You look like hell Erin. I'm calling Voight." He told her. Erin nodded her head.

"I found Erin but I need some back up." He told Voight.

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna call an ambulance too she needs medical attention. Sergeant Benson isn't here. Erin says Alex and Collin took her." Jay informed Voight. Then he hung up.

"The rest of the team is on their way here. Can you get up?" he asked.

"Clothing." Was all Erin said. Jay looked around for some clothing but only found an old blanket. He grabbed it and wrapped it around her covering her up.

"What did they do to you?" he asked worried.

"They tortured me—and Olivia." She said stumbling over the words.

"Did they rape you?" Erin nodded her head.

"God, I'm so sorry Erin."

"It's not your fault." She said. Erin was sitting on the side of the bed and she saw Voight come in. Jay turned around and got up.

"Son of a bitch raped her." He told Voight angry. Voight walked over to Erin and kneeled down.

"Hey, how you holding up?" he asked.

"Fine." She said although she was lying.

"Where's Sergeant Benson?" he asked.


	8. Chapter 8

"I—don't know." She replied. The medics came in and Voight and Halstead stept out of the way to let them do their work. Erin was then escorted out of the house and to the ambulance.

"You're gonna make it through this Erin, I know you can." Voight told Erin before they drove off.

Chicago Medic Room 207.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Halstead and I'm going to be your doctor for the day." Said Dr. Halstead walking into Erin's room. Halstead? Erin thought. She didn't know Jay had a brother. Erin was lying a hospital at Chicago Medic. Dr. Halstead went over to the computer and then looked at her.

"Follow my finger please." He said. Erin did as told.

"Good." He said typing in some information into the computer.

"You're Jay's brother?" she asked. Dr. Halstead looked over at her.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You're Jay Halstead's brother?" she asked again.

"Uh. Yeah I am why?"

"I didn't know he had a brother. I work with him." She explained.

"And he never mention me? Sounds like Jay alright." He said.

"You his girlfriend too?" Dr. Halstead asked her.

"Yeah, but that's none of your business." She told him.

"Well, at least he as good taste in women." He said picking up her file.

"You want me to call anyone?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." She said as he left her room.

Chicago Police Squad Room.

A/N: My goal is to have the rest of the chapter up after spring break. Until then enjoy! Thanks for reading! Again would love any feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

Chicago Police Squad Room.

"Hey, Halstead, you know how Erin's doing at the hospital?" Voight ask Halstead as he was filling out paper work at his desk.

"Uh, no, I haven't called the hospital in a few hours." He replied. Voight and Halstead looked up as they saw detective Tutuola and detective Atwater walk into the squad room.

"Were have you guys been?" Voight asked them.

"Sorry, we got kidnapped." Replied Tutuola.

"Kidnapped? How did you get kidnapped in a hospital?" Halstead asked.

"Long story, where's my Sarg at?" Fin asked Voight and Halstead.

"The brothers took her hostage." Voight informed him.

"Hostage? How? Liv have better not gone into the hospital? She did, didn't she?" Fin started asking.

"She noticed you two went missing, so she went into the hostage situation in the hospital. It was either the brothers took her or a nurse." Voight explained.

"So of course, she made her be the hostage." Fin said shaking his head because it was typical of Liv to do that.

"So the question is, where is she?" Fin then asked.

"We don't know, but both Alex and Collin have her. They were last seen at Erin's apartment. We found Erin tied to a bed. Alex raped her. Olivia was probably tied to a chair. So they left Erin in pain, and took Olivia." Voight added. Fin went and sat down at Erin's desk. Halstead gave him a look.

"What she's not here, I don't think your partner would mind detective." Fin said and then laughed a little. He leaned back in the chair.

"I'm gonna go check on Erin at the hospital." Said Halstead but at that moment his phone rang. He look at his screen. It read Ryan. Why the hell would Ryan call? He hasn't seen Ryan since he graduated from med school.

"Ryan." He said making sure that it was actually him.

"Hey, brother, listen I'm in charge of your girlfriend down here at Chicago Med Hospital." He told Jay.

"Yeah, everything alright with her?" Jay asked concerned.

"Before I tell you how she's doing, I have to ask, why you never told her about me?" Ryan asked. Oh crap. He thought. Well, it never came up.

"It never came up." Explained Jay.

"Never? Hmm. I find that hard to believe. I mean you've been working with her for how long? Five years? And it never came up?" he kept asking.

"Listen, it gets busy around here at CPD, so I don't have a lot of time to talk about my family and my past family." Jay told him.

"Well, you were always the golden child, weren't you Jay? Mom and Dad so proud of what you've become and then there's me…"

"Ryan, it's not like that, you know that. You went through a rough patch in your life during your time at med school. I was finishing up my years at the academy."

"But they always favored you, because you were so well disciplined. You wanna know what I went through every time I came home from med school? Every time they asked me 'Have you contacted Jay?' or 'I'm praying for Jay tonight, did you hear how many officers were killed in that battle?'" Ryan complained. This was why he never contacted Ryan because of this. Jay kept his voice down.

"Okay listen, I get what you went through in med school. And I get why mom and dad worried about me so much but could you drop it for once?" Jay asked him annoyed.

"I don't think so, now that you have a girlfriend I can tell her all about your past." Ryan threatened Jay.

"You know what? Go ahead, tell her." Jay said then hung up on him.

"You okay?" he heard Fin ask him. Jay looked over at Fin.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just talking to my brother that I hate." He replied.

"I'm sure you don't hate your brother." Said Fin.

"Yeah I do. He still won't forgive for something that happened years ago." Explained Jay.

"Sometimes it takes a while for forgiveness." Fin advised him.

"Hey Amaro. Got anything about Liv?" Fin asked Nick as he came walking into the squad room.

"Not yet, still trying to crack out her location with her cell." Nick replied.

"You do know we're going to have to investigate your partner's rape?" Fin asked Halstead.

"She's not going to want to talk about it." Jay told him.

"I bet she'll come around." Said Fin as Amaro started pinning some information to the board.

Chicago Med Hospital, Erin's Hospital Room.

Erin saw Jay walk into her room. She was still lying in the hospital bed. She was told by Dr. Halstead that she wouldn't be able to go home for a couple of days. She was glad Jay had the time to come down and visit her because she started to get a little lonely. Jay came in and sat in the chair bedside her bed. He held her hand.

"Hey, How you holding up?" he asked her worried. Erin looked at him.

"Just a little tried that's all." She replied.

"Listen, Fins is going to ask you about the rape, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll tell him whatever he wants to know." Erin said smiling at Jay. There was a pause and then Jay spoke.

"So you've meet my brother I hear?" he asked.

"Yeah—he's interesting. How come I didn't know about him?"

"Because it was never brought up." He replied and then Ryan walked in the room holding a file and a tablet in his hand. Ryan glared at Jay.

"Come on Ryan, really? You're gonna act like this?" he asked Ryan.

"Detective Tutuola is going to come in and ask you a few question about the night that Alex raped you. Can you handle that?" Ryan asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can handle it." She told him.

"All right then, I'll go let him know." He said leaving the room to Jay and Erin for a few minutes.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Jay told her.

"It's okay, I'll answer his questions. He is an SVU detective after all." Said Erin. At that point detective Tutuola came in.

"You must be detective Lindsay? The one I haven't meet yet, pleasure to meet you detective." Fin said holding out his hand to Erin to shake.

"Let's just get this over with." Said Erin.

"I need you to tell me what happened from the beginning." Said Fin.

A/N: I'm really glad you guys are liking my crossover so far! Again I would love any feedback. Next chapter won't be up till spring break or till I start my next quarter of college. I have finales and exams so reasons to why I won't be updating for a few weeks. Until then enjoy! Thanks so much for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Four: **_

_Previously on Chicago PD _

"_Son of_ _a bitch raped her." _

"_Hey, brother, listen I'm in charge of your girlfriend down here at Chicago Med Hospital." He told Jay. _

"_Listen, Fins is going to ask you about the rape, okay?" _

"_Yeah, okay. I'll tell him whatever he wants to know." Erin said smiling at Jay. There was a pause and then Jay spoke. _

"_Let's just get this over with." Said Erin._

_Now on Chicago PD_

As Erin continued to answer all of detective Tutuola's questions, she couldn't help but think of where Olivia could be or what the twin brothers could be doing to her. Flashbacks kept on reappearing in her mind.

"_Come on, be a good girl." He would tell her over and over again as he slid his hands underneath her shirt and grabbing her breast. She would turn away to look at the picture of Teddy on the backboard of the bed. Now she worried about Teddy even more. _

"Do you have any idea what Collin did to Liv?" Fin asked her as she snapped out of it.

"No, I don't. Alex was too busy raping me." Erin said feeling uncomfortable. She turned her away from Fin, looking out the window. She wanted to go and find Olivia. She wanted to go back to her apartment but nobody understood what it was like to be the victim. She still had another two days in the hospital for recovery. Dr. Halsteaad had recommended for her to see a therapist.

"Okay, I think that's all the questions for now. Thank you so much for core operating with me. I know how hard this must be for you." Said Fin leaving the room. The images appeared again and this time she couldn't control it.

"_At least act like you're enjoying it." Said Alex._

"Hey, you okay Erin?" she heard Jay ask her. She had almost forgotten he was there. She looked at him. She could see how worried he was about her. She wanted to tell him everything was fine and that there was nothing to worry about.

"No I'm really not." She said covering her face with her hands because tears where coming down her eyes.

"Hey." Said Jay touching her arm but she threw his arm back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't—

"It's okay Erin, I'm here for you." He told her. Jay's phone rang and he pulled it out. It read INCOMING CALL FROM VOIGHT. He answered it.

"Voight." He said.

"I need you to come down to Erin's apartment. We found something." Voight informed him. Jay looked at Erin.

"Yeah, I'm on my way." He said and then hung up.

_Apartment of Detective Erin Lindsay. _

"Found some of Erin's blood on the bed and also the floor." Antonio informed Voight and Halstead as they walked into Erin's apartment.

"Hey guys, come here." Ruzek said waving his hand over to them. Voight, Halstead and Antonio walked over to where Ruzek was. Ruzek was over in the kitchen pointing to a piece of paper that had a note on it. Ruzek picked it up and read it out loud.

I only have a few minutes to get this down. Collin left the room to go get something, meanwhile Alex is in the other room raping Erin. God, it's so painful to hear. I can hear her screaming and asking for him to stop but I know he won't. Anyways if you are reading this, it means that Alex let Erin go and took me instead. Let me inform you that they will only make a deal with Erin. Erin is the only one that can save me. No one else can. They only make deals with women, since their work revolves around us. Tell Erin. Please. I need her. She's the only one that can save me.

-Liv

The three of them all exchanged looks. Ruzek took out an evidence bag and put Olivia's note in it.

CHICAGO POLICE SQUAD ROOM.

"So Olivia wrote this, you sure?" Amaro asked them as they were all standing and sitting in the squad room. Olivia's note was pinned to the board along with other evidence from Erin's Apartment.

"Yeah, we're sure. That's her writing alright." Fin replied.

"Problem is she didn't tell us where she is hiding." Said Halstead.

"We need Erin for that part." Ruzek told Halstead. Halstead gave Ruzek a look.

"No. No, we are not sending Erin into this mess. She was just raped. That's not happening." Halstead said immediately.

"I get you're concerned about your partner, but Liv specifically said to tell Erin." Amaro told him.

"Yeah, we're not doing that. Olinsky help me out here." Halstead said turning around to face Olinsky. Olinsky sat back.

"Sorry pal, I'm going with Amaro on this one." He replied. Halstead stood up and walked to the front of the squad room.

"You all are gonna make Erin go through this aren't you?" he asked all of them. Nobody said anything until Voight came out of his office.

"Why is everyone standing around?" he asked annoyed.

"Because of Erin's situation." Responded Halstead.

"I'm not letting Erin in." said Voight.

"See." Said Halstead. At that moment officer Kim Burgress walked into the squad room and then realized this was a bad time.

"I can come back later." She told Voight.

"No, you had something to tell me so tell me." Voight said.

"My partner and I manage to get Sergeant Benson's location from her cell phone." Burgess told them.

"Great, you got the address?" Ruzek asked her. Kim stood there for a moment not knowing if she should tell them or not.

"Yeah." She said. She noticed Ruzek giving her a look like you better tell me what you're thinking.

"She's at the place where my partner was injured. You know where we ended up killing three guys to save our lives." She said looking around the room. Nobody said anything again for a couple of seconds.

"Okay, here's how this is going to work." Voight said as he went up to the front of the squad room.

"Ruzek you're going to the hospital to tell Erin, be sure to bring Olivia's note with you. Olinksy, Halstead and Atwater you're going to come with me because we are going to start an undercover mission. Everybody got that?" Voight asked his unit.

"Yes sir." Ruzek said while the others nodded their head and went to work. Before Officer Burgress went back downstairs to resume going on patrol with her partner, Ruzek pulled her aside.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." She said looking around the room. Ruzek noticed she was off.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's nothing, really, don't worry, I'm fine. I gotta go back downstairs. Sean and I have to go back on patrol." She explained taking her hands out of her pockets and heading back down the stairs. Ruzek didn't understand why his girlfriend wasn't telling him what was wrong. To get his mind off of it, he went and grabbed Olivia's note from the board and headed off to Chicago Med Hospital.

_Chicago Med Hospital, Erin's Room. _

Erin was lying in the hospital bed when she saw Ruzek walking in with a brown bag and a file in the other hand. He came over and sat in the chair besides Erin's bed and started taking out food from the brown bag.

"I brought you some lunch." He said setting it on the table next to him.

"That was nice of you." She said taking one of the sandwiches from him.

"What's up with the file?" she asked him curiously. Ruzek sat the food down and pick up the file.

"We know where Sergreant Benson is." He informed her. Erin sat up in the bed.

"Really? Where?" she asked. Before he told Erin he took out Olivia's note and handed it to her. She took it and looked at him.

"It's gonna make more sense if you read her note first." Ruzek said nodding his head. Erin took a couple of minutes to read the note and when she was done she put the note on her lap.

"That's it, I'm requesting to be released today." She told Ruzek. Ruzek touch her arm to make her lean back in her bed.

"No, not yet." He said as she slowly leaned back in the bed.

"Olivia's in danger. I have to make a deal with Alex. Come on Ruzek." She begged.

"We have to wait for Voight's command." He explained.

"So you're just gonna make me lay around in a hospital bed all day until I get a command from Voight? Olivia is in danger and being tortured and god knows what else they could be doing to her." Erin told Ruzek.

"Erin, clam down." Ruzek said.

"Okay, but tomorrow I'm leaving this hospital first thing, I don't care what Dr. Halstead says." She said.

"Dr. Halstead?" Ruzek asked confused.

"Yeah, Jay's brother, he's sort of my doctor." She explained.

"Didn't know he had a bother." Said Ruzek. At that moment Ruzek's phone started going off. INCOMING CALL FROM OLINSKY.

"Olinsky what you got?" he asked.

"Get Erin out of the hospital, we have a chance to get Sergeant Benson out alive." Olinsky replied. Ruzek hung up the phone and started unhooking the medical equipment from Erin.

"Ruzek what are you doing? Who were you talking to?" she said as Ruzek gave her some clothing. Erin put the clothing on as he took her to his car.

"I will explain in the car." Ruzek replied.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going with her?" they heard Dr. Halstead shout at them as they left Chicago Med Hospital.

The Chicago Police Squad was outside of the warehouse. Halstead, Dawson, Atwater, Olinksy, Voight, Ruzek and Lindsay where gathered around in a circle.

"Erin, you're going in, okay?" Voight asked as she was putting in the ear piece.

"Yeah I got it." She told Voight.

"Remember if it gets bad, get yourself out or we're coming in." Voight said.

"Okay." She said. Jay grabbed her arm before she went in.

"Hey, be careful." He told her. Erin nodded her head saying I will. She had a gun with her but knowing the twin brothers, they will take it away from her. She got to the door and knocked a few times. It was a couple of minutes before Collin answered it.

"I'm here to make a deal with your brother." She said. Collin turn his head.

"Alex! Erin is here!" he shouted.

"Come on in." he told her and she walked in. She saw Alex walking over.

"Hey, how's my favorite girl doing?" he asked. Erin wanted to slap him in the face but she didn't.

"I'm fine, where's Olivia?" she asked.

"Hey, not so fast. Your friends doing great. By the way, did you know she's a cop? She works with a company called SVU." Alex said.

"In fact I did know that. I'm a detective myself and you're dealing with the wrong women here." She said flashing her badge at him. Alex started to tense up a little. Alex walked towards her slowly.

"Well, I already knew you were a detective, we are going to have a great night then detective aren't we?" he said reaching his hand up to her ear to take out the ear piece that was for communication. He threw it on the ground on stomped on it until it was in small pieces and then smiled at Erin.

"I wouldn't be surprised if either one of you made it out alive." Alex told her with that creepy smile of his.

A/N: Thanks for the feedback and I would love to continue to get some more! I know you guys had to wait awhile for this chapter but I promise you won't have to wait as long for the last chapter! As always please leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Alright I've finally got some more time to work this! Anyways here's chapter five! Enjoy! I'm sorry but, I do not own Dr. Halstead, as much as I would love to! Only thing I own is the storyline and also Dr. Simons, characters belong to the wonderful Dick Wolf, I am just borrowing them! **_

_**Chapter Five: **_

Jay was loading his gun and about to get out of the car when Olinsky grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"It's only been a few minutes." Olinsky said. Halstead sat back down. Atwater and Dawson where sitting across from them trying to get footage of anything. Tutoula and Amaro where decided that they were going to go in if they didn't come out within the hour.

"You know Erin, you are the prefect women." Alex told her. Erin still didn't give a crap.

"Where's Olivia?" she demanded again. Alex pointed her gun at her, still standing several feet away from him.

"I have her in a special spot right now. Let me go and check on her. I'll be back though… Hey Collin, watch Erin for me will ya?" he shouted over at Collin.

"Yeah, sure whatever you want." Collin replied as he came over to keep an eye on Erin. It was silence for a couple of minutes then Erin spoke.

"You know, you could make this a lot easier." She told him.

"How?"

"By letting me go after your brother. Arrest him. I know you don't want any more of this." Erin said choosing her words carefully.

"I can't." he said.

_**WARNING: This next scene may be a little graphic with Olivia. **_

"Olivia, sweetheart! Good afternoon." Olivia heard Alex say as he walked into the room. Olivia was tied to a chair. She still had on her clothing for the most part but she had lots of blood on her face and her body. Her head was down and she was tired. She had lost track of time and was only guessing what time of day it was from the times Alex gave her. What made this situation worse was that it reminded her of William Lewis. Alex Drake was almost like William Lewis in a way and it made her feel sick to her stomach. She needed Erin badly and was hoping she would be rescued.

"Chin up, Liv!" Alex said loudly as he forced her head up with his hand. Olivia glared at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Liv." She said firmly.

"Woo, getting angry here I see." He said. Olivia watched Alex walked around the room waving his gun.

"I could kill you." He told her. Olivia didn't say anything.

"Or." He said pausing to turn to face her.

"Well, I won't kill you, Erin came back. Yeah, she's here. She keeps asking about you." Alex said.

"Leave Erin out of this please." Olivia said spitting blood out of her mouth.

"But I have to make a deal with one of you…. One of you will have to die… Erin… or… You?" Alex said pausing in between the words.

"Me." Olivia told him. Alex smiled and pointed his gun directly at her chest.

"I think it would be better if it was you, don't you think?" Alex asked her. Erin where are you? She thought to herself.

"Yes, do it. Shot me." Olivia said spitting out more and more blood from her mouth. Both Olivia and Alex heard noise coming from outside. Olivia smiled.

"What's going on?!" Alex demanded.

"Time for your pity life to end." Said Olivia.

"CHIAGO POLICE!" Olivia heard Sergeant Voight yell. Within seconds later the doors busted down, and in came Sergeant Voight and detective Erin Lindsay.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" Erin said. Alex froze and then pointed the gun at his head.

"I'll make your life a little bit easier for you." Alex said holding his finger on the trigger. Nobody said anything for a couple of minutes.

"You want me dead, but just remember…" he said pulling the trigger before saying his last words. Alex Drake fell to the ground with a bullet in his head and blood coming out uncontrollably. Erin walked over and stood over his body. He was smiling and his eyes where open.

"I hope you go to hell." Erin told him hoping he could still hear her.

The medics had arrived at the scene as well as the fire department. Sergeant Benson was in the back of an ambulance. She still had blood on her face but was also glad that Alex Drake was dead. Meanwhile Collin Drake was being arrest by detectives Amaro and Atwater. Olivia saw Erin walking by.

"Erin." Olivia said. Erin came walking over.

"Hey, I would have come sooner but—

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"You're welcome." Erin told her smiling.

"Sergeant Benson, I'm Peter Mills and this is my partner. We are going to take you to Chicago Med now." Mills informed her.

"Alright, I'll let you do your job." She told Mills. Brett help Mills get Olivia into the ambulance. Erin told Brett that she would meet them there later tonight for a visit.

_Chicago Police Department. _

Detective Amaro was in the squad room taking off everything from the board. Then he saw the women from earlier walk in.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked her.

"I'm just looking for detective Ruzek, have you seen him?" she asked Amaro.

"No, sorry, I haven't." he replied.

"Thanks anyway." Burgess replied and then walked downstairs.

Detective Amaro continued to file away the twin brother's case. After a few minutes detective Tutuola came in.

"Hey, Nick, I'm going down to Chicago Med to see Liv, you wanna come?" Fin asked him.

"Sure, I'll come with you, just give me a few minutes." Nick replied while putting all of the papers in a file. Fin went and sat down at Erin desk.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing? That's my desk." They heard Erin say while she was walking into the room. Fin got up.

"Right, I knew that. I was just waiting for my partner to finish up here and then we're gonna go visit Liv. You want to come?" Fin asked her.

"No thanks, I've had a rough day. To be honest, I don't know how you guys deal with these cases every day." Erin said to Fin.

"We get used to it. I've been an SVU detective for sixteen years now." Fin told her.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go." Nick said putting on his coat. They headed downstairs and moments later Erin desk phone rings. She picks it up not knowing who it is.

"Hello?" she asked. There was a bunch of static in the background but she heard a women's voice.

"Hello?" she asked again.

"Please, help me!" she heard a women shout.

"Okay, you need to calm down. Where are you?" Erin asked. More static.

"Erin Lindsay, I've miss you. Have you missed me?" she heard a familiar voice say. Erin froze as she heard the voice. She knew exactly who it was.

"Liv, how you doing?" Amaro asked her. Olivia was awake. They were at Chicago Med Hospital. Fin and Nick were sitting beside her.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Any update on either Alex Drake or Collin Drake?" she then asked.

"Collin is being question, nothing new on Alex." Fin replied.

"Good, good." Olivia said nodding her head.

"You should get some rest Liv before we had back to New York." Fin suggested.

"I know." She replied. A doctor then came in holding a file.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Megan Simons." The doctor said.

"When can you release me?" Olivia asked right away.

"I know you want to be released but we still have a few tests to run just to make sure everything is good." Dr. Simons replied. She went over to the computer to type in some information.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are New York detectives doing in Chicago?" Dr. Simons asked.

"We got called up here to help out with a case." Olivia responded. Dr. Simons folded the file back up.

"I'll be back later to see how you're doing." She said and then left the room.

"So you guys got the note I left right?" she asked Nick and Amaro.

"Yeah, we got your note Liv, we had planned an undercover mission to get you but then things back fired." Fin explained.

"Well, one of you should let Rollins now we're going to be back in New York in a couple of days." Olivia told them.

_2 days later, Olivia is out of the hospital. Chicago PD squad room. _

"It was a pleasure working with you, Sergeant." Voight said shaking Sergeant Benson hand.

"Same with you, Voight." She said.

"Well, if we need your help again, we'll give a call." Voight told her.

"Sure thing, happy to help you guys."

"Good luck Sergeant, hope you and your detectives have a safe flight back to New York." Voight added.

"We will, goodbye. And Erin." Olivia said before she left.

"Yeah." Erin replied.

"Thanks for saving my life, I owe you." Olivia said smiling.

"You're welcome, see you around soon." Erin said. Olivia along with her detectives walked out of the Chicago Police Department and headed off to the airport to head back to New York.

NEXT TIME ON AN ALL NEW_ LAW AND ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT_

"_Erin Lindsay is going to have to testify with the recent events of your last case." Barba said to Sergeant Benson as they were sitting in her office. Olivia sat forward. _

"_This is the last thing Erin needs. I don't understand why she has to testify." Olivia asked Barba confused. _

"_The death of Alex Drake was in her hands." Barba explained. _

"_But she didn't kill Alex, I mean for god's sake Barba, he could have shot me." Said Olivia. _

"_But he didn't, detective Lindsay nearly shot him, Alex couldn't even say his last words." Barba told Olivia. _

"_Detective Erin Lindsay please come forward." Said Honor Madison. Erin Lindsay went up. _

"_Detective what happened we you went into the room? Where was Alex Drake pointing the gun at?" the lawyer asked her. _

"_He was pointing the gun at himself, at his head." Replied Erin. _

"_What happened when you went in there detective?"_

"_We got in the room and Sergeant Benson was tied to a chair and Alex was pointing the gun at her." She explained again. _

"_So you could have easily shot Alex Drake."_

"_Objection your honor." Barba said interrupting. _

"_Withdrawn. Continue Mr. James." Honor Madison said. _

"_So it's true, detective Erin Lindsay could have easily shot and killed Mr. Alex Drake." The lawyer said finishing and then sitting down. _

"_Detective Lindsay, is it possibly that you could have shot Mr. Alex Drake?" Honor Madison asked her. Erin knew that she didn't kill him, but somehow there were missed details, missed details that she did not know. Yes, it was possible that she could have killed Mr. Alex Drake. _

_Until Next Time enjoy! Thanks for reading and sticking with me until the end! It's gonna be an SVU episode next. As always leave a review to let me know how I'm doing! _


End file.
